cresiafandomcom-20200213-history
Miriam Ronvar
Name: Miriam Ronvar Race: dwarf Location: Cormael, Inhal Org, Kingdom of Akron Being a member in one of the leading dwarf clans has it's perks. Clan Ronvar members have their bed made for them within the dwarven communities but also automatically have a high standing outside traditional dwarven areas. Miriam is distantly related to the current Count of Gorgehold, Uran Ronvar, Her chosen path in life, however, led her out from Gorgehold as she chose the life of a travelling adventurer instead of a more traditional role. She traveled from Caheb to Argan doing the occasional odd job to sustain herself and joining other adventurers in miscellaneous quests - not all of which she is proud of. After a decade she returned to Akron but instead of going back to Gorgehold she met a man through an act of fate and settled down with him in Cormael. But life was cruel to her and snatched his beloved away from him only after three years of marriage. Miriam was by then a happy and respected citizen of Cormael and the leading figure of her clan in the city and made a decision stay in the city and call it her home. The clan members of the Clan Ronvar within the city are all under her lead and she has the final say on what activities the clan takes part in. Currently the clan members have a solid piece of the metal goods trade, control at least part of the forges in the city and gain income from quarries by controlling part of the workforce associated with the quarries. Miriam is a modest and timid-looking stout little woman but has a strong and adamant will matching the best of trained men and she is quite skilled in various aspects of the adventuring life. She makes no noise of herself - unlike a few of her fellow clan members in the city - and keeps quiet on things she has no constructive to add. In the city of Cormael, Miriam now works as a foreman and Quarry Master in charge of the daily operations of one of the stone quarries near the city. Her position of authority is a cause for constant friction between her and human males under her lead but so far she has been able to resolve things admirably. On her spare time she is a frequent patron of the Quiet Dwarf tavern that is - despite it's name - a rowdy and noisy bar frequented by some of the more ... unsavory elements of the city and constantly monitored by the city guard. She happens to live on the same block the tavern is located. While not creating trouble herself she does enjoy the tavern's rather restless atmosphere and even takes part in bar fights on occasion. She is well known and well liked by the tavern regulars and her wide knowledge of the world she has gathered in a decade of travelling is both admired and respected. Category:People Category:People from Akron Category:People from Inhal Org Category:People from Cormael